Zords in Power Rangers Zeo
The Zords used in the television series Power Rangers Zeo were created by Zordon and Trey of Triforia. They were kept in a hangar until they were needed for battle. Zeo Zords The Zeo Zords were the primary Zords of the Zeo Rangers. Billy Cranston and Alpha 5 worked on these new Zords, which were based on creatures and structures from mythology all the zeo zords are still in the zeo zord holding bay. *Zeo Zord 1: Piloted by Pink Zeo Ranger Kat Hillard; it was based on the Moai Statue. *Zeo Zord 2: Piloted by Yellow Zeo Ranger Tanya Sloan; it was based on the Dogu Statue. *Zeo Zord 3: Piloted by Blue Zeo Ranger Rocky DeSantos; it was based on the Sphinx. *Zeo Zord 4: Piloted by Green Zeo Ranger Adam Park; it was based on Taurus the Bull. *Zeo Zord 5: Piloted by the Red Zeo Ranger Tommy Oliver; it was based on the Phoenix. In battle, Zeo Zord 3 towed Zeo Zord 1, and Zeo Zord 4 towed Zeo Zord 2. Zeo Zord 5 normally flew above the others. The five Zeo Zords could combine into the Zeo Megazord. Zeo Zords 1 and 2 formed the feet and lower legs; Zeo Zord 4 formed the upper legs and pelvic region; Zeozord 3 formed the torso and arms; and Zeo Zord 5 formed the back, head, and standard helmet. However, unlike any other Megazords, it could access different powers depending on which Zeozord's Battle Helmet was attached. The most common formation had Zeo Battle Helmet 5, but five arrangements were possible depending on which Ranger the story revolved around in that episode. It was armed with the Zeo Megazord Saber, which could charge up for an energy slash. Zeo Megazord battle helmets * Zeo Battle Helmet 1: Zeo cannon power * Zeo Battle Helmet 2: Zeo rocket power * Zeo Battle Helmet 3: Zeo pyramid power * Zeo Battle Helmet 4: Zeo gravity power * Zeo Battle Helmet 5: Zeo warrior mode Red Battlezord The Red Battlezord was created by Billy using Battleborg technology that he acquired from the Alien Rangers. As a result, the Zord had to be piloted by Tommy using telepathy. Tommy, going through emotional turmoil at the time, found this hard at first, yet he succeeded when he learned to see the Red Battlezord as an extension of himself. The Red Battlezord is modeled after a boxer, right down to the Zeo-emblem being designed into a championship-belt. The Red Battlezord has no sword or other handheld weapons, but is equipped with two sets of six laser blasters, one on each forearm it now stays in the zeo zord holding bay. Zeo Mega Battlezord The Red Battlezord could combine with the Zeo Megazord to form the Zeo Mega Battlezord, in which the Red Battlezord raises itself and fits onto the back of the Zeo Megazord and the Red Battlezord's arms, which become giant shoulder cannons while its head becomes a battle helmet and its finisher is simply having the cannons fired repeatedly. Pyramidas Pyramidas was the enormous pyramid-shaped spaceship piloted by Trey of Triforia and later Jason Lee Scott. Pyramidas was also the Zeo Carrierzord. It could change into a humanoid shape that dwarfed the already giant monsters it fought, and was integral to forming the Zeo Ultrazord. Pyramidas could also house the Super Zeo Megazord inside its massive structure, and with the Red Battlezord form the Super Zeo Ultrazord (although not named as such on screen). Zeo Ultrazord The Zeo Ultrazord could be formed in two ways, either Carrier Mode or Warrior Mode. In Carrier Mode, all six Zords stood on top of the elongated structure of Pyramidas. Carrier Mode was only used in the episode "Rangers of Two Worlds, Part One" when the Zeo Rangers teamed up with the Alien Rangers. It moved much faster than the Warrior Mode, which was first used in the episode "A Small Problem". In Warrior Mode, Pyramidas stood up on its side, and the Zeozords moved inside. The Battlezord stood on Pyramidas's back, its cannon arms overhanging Pyramidas. In either case, the Zeo Ultrazord utilized the combined power of all seven Zords. In Warrior Mode, the Zeo Ultrazord stood up to four times taller than Megazord sized monsters and could fire massive amounts of energy. Super Zeo Zords Before Trey left Earth, he gave the Rangers a gift that he had protected for millennia – the Super Zeo Gems. These gems allowed access to the Super Zeo Zords, with each Zord resembling humanoid robots. They could fly and go underwater. They could fire energy blasts from the emblem on their torso. Each Zord had access to a giant version of the weapon that its respective Ranger used. They could unite to form the Super Zeo Megazord. The Super Zeo Zords could combine to form the Super Zeo Megazord. It was armed with twin sabers, which could launch a blade-shaped energy projectile that was strong enough to defeat King Mondo. Super Zeo Zord 1 formed the feet; Super Zeo Zord 2 formed the arms, shoulders, and head; Super Zeo Zord 4 formed the lower legs; Super Zeo Zord 3 formed the waist and upper legs; and Super Zeo Zord 5 formed the torso. Warrior Wheel While Pyramidas was being repaired on Triforia, Trey sent Jason the Warrior Wheel to aid them in battle. The Warrior Wheel had two forms: a giant attacking wheel, and a humanoid form. When used in battle, it would be thrown in its wheel form by the Megazord, and after building up enough energy, would transform into Zord mode to strike at the enemy. References Zeo Category:Fictional boxers Category:Fictional sword fighters Category:Power Rangers Zeo nl:Zords in Power Rangers: Zeo